Don't touch the hair
by klainersgonnaklaine1515
Summary: When Blaine is singing bills,bills,bills he touches Kurt Hummel's perfect locks, will he get a death threat out of it? or something a tad better?... sorry i really suck at summarys disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE OR KURT AND BLAINE (wish i did)


**Blaine's P.O.V**

I walked into the choir room with intentions of singing _bills bills bills_ the warblers knew so as soon as I walked in they broke out in a 8 part harmony. The smile appeared on my face as I began to belt out the lyrics; I looked to the couch and saw Kurt sitting there.

_Man he is beautiful, wait what beautiful since when have I thought that Kurt is my best friend why do I think he is beautiful, because you love him _ I told myself _wait what, I-I love him.. Yes that's it I love Kurt Hummel._

I looked at the couch and got a crazy idea.

I backed up a little and broke out in a little jog and when I approached the couch I jumped. I had the sense that everyone was watching me in horror until I landed firmly on the back of the couch right above Kurt's head.

He looked up at me in shock and I grinned at him as I continued to sing.

The next idea that came into my head was to reach down and ruffle Kurt's hair. I thought about it for a few seconds then decided it would be a good idea

_god was I wrong._

I reached down and put my hand through his hair and shook it roughly, he froze and stood up so quickly that I slipped and landed right where he was previously standing he looked at me like he was about to murder me. The smile slowly faded off my face and the next thing I know he was screaming

"BLAINE EVERETTE WARBLER ANDERSON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

at this point everyone had stopped singing and was now staring. Wes was the first to speak up

"warbler Kurt, what was that, how dare you interrupt a performance"

Kurt gave him his bitch look and Wes coward away behind David then Kurt continued

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU COULD DO THAT" he was staring right at me know "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO DO MY HAIR? NO ONE HAS PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY HAIR, THE ONLY PERSON THAT WOULD BE EVER ALOUD TO TOUCH MY HAIR WOULD BE MY BOYFRIEND AND SEEING AS I DON'T HAVE ONE BECAUSE YOUR TO OBLIVIOUS TO SEE HOW I FEEL NO ONE CAN TOUCH IT WHICH RETURNS ME TO MY FIRST POINT NEVER TOUCH MY HAIR!" and with that Kurt ran out.

Everyone was silent staring at me until Wes spoke up

"well that was-" "_hot" _

I cut off and everyone turned to stare at me. My face was bright red and I had my legs crossed with a pillow on my lap so no one would see my unwanted _uhh uhh – problem.._

"blaine" I looked up at Wes who was smirking at me

"you realize Kurt just admitted to liking you" I nodded because I didn't trust the words that would come outta my mouth

"well" Wes continued "now you have proof that he likes you too, so go get him"

I smiled and stood up forgetting about my problem until Wes and David doubled over in laughter, that's when I looked down remembering it was there, I didn't have time to be embarrassed so I turned and walked out heading straight for Kurt's dorm

I knocked lightly the heard a muffled sob but he never said a word

"Kurt" no response

"Kurt, I know your in there please talk to me"

I heard him shuffle a little until he spoke up through the door

"l-look B-Blaine I-I already embarrassed my self enough, p-please just leave" his voice cracked as he spoke and I felt terrible for not realizing this sooner

"kurt, kurt please open the door so we can talk"

"really blaine there is nothing to talk about"

"kurt please"

he groaned in frustration realizing that he wouldn't win and slowly opened the door, I took one look at him and my heart broke, his eyes were puffy and red and he had tear tracks down his cheeks

'oh kurt" I ran and dove into his arms holding him tightly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and silently cried, he pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes the opened his mouth to say something but I placed my finger on my mouth to silence him, he looked at me confused until I spoke up

"no, your going to listen to me, this time I get to talk ok, come on lets go sit down"

kurt just nodded as I lead him to the bed we sat and he opened his mouth to speak and I gave him a glare so he snapped his mouth shut quickly and nodded

"ok kurt your gonna listen" he nodded quickly

"good, you are my bestfriend I have never been so close to someone in my life, whenever im with you I know I can be myself and that I don't have to pretend to be something im not, and I know you know you can do the same with me, now I know you feel embarrassed but honestly you have nothing to worry about for a couple reasons, let me start by telling you when you said that you had feelings for me I felt like the happiest man in the world, another is that I will never leave you know matter what happens no one understands me like you do and I could never live without you and lastly I was so happy you told me that because now I know I can say this with out it breaking us apart, kurt I am head over heels for you, ive been falling for you harder and harder every day and the only reason I ruffled you hair Is because right before I realized something, and that is that I am falling for you so hard that sometimes it scares me."

Kurt stared at me with such intense eyes I got so nervous that I said something wrong but next thing I knew there were lips on mine soft and moving gently I was frozen in shock _kurt is kissing you idiot, kiss him back! _ Slowly I started kissing back and as quickly as it started it was over he looked at me shocked and nervous

"I – I im so sorry blaine, I-"

"kurt shhh! Do you regret it"

"what NO! of course not"

"then don't be sorry because it was amazing for me"

"so Kurt asked "does this mean were b-boyfriends"

"well I hope so because I don't kiss my friends like that"

kurt smiled so wide I thought his face was going to split in two then he leaned in and kissed me again pulling me as close as he could as if I would disappear if he didn't.

the next thing that happened was probably the most horrific thing that ever happened to me in my life.

As kurt was leaning closer his elbow grazed my half-hard cock and in a second it was completely hard again as I let out an extremely embarrassing moan. He pulled back slowly and looked at me with raised eye brows. My face was beat red I could feel how hot it was. He was the first to break the silence

"w-was that w-as…" he trailed off

" im so sorry kurt please don't hate me, please don't leav-" "BLAINE RELAX!, im not going to leave you, you're a teenage boy these things happen I know im one to, b-but I do have a question"

"y-yes o-ook what is it" I replied nervously, kurts straight face turned into a evil smirk and I gave him a look that said _what are you thinking hummel_

" do you really get that turned on by just kissing me" the smirk still planted on his face while he awaited a response

"well if you really want to know the truth ive been sporting this since you screamed at me, a-and it was almost gone and you bumped it with your elbow and the friction felt _amazing_.. and I wouldn't have had it because I was going to go solve the problem before I came to talk to you but I figured if I would've went to my room I would've talked myself outta of it and I knew I really needed to tell you not just for you but fo-_mmphhh" _

when we pulled apart kurt was the first to speak again "blaine sweetie you were ranting, now would you like some help with your problem"

that comment made me get impossibly hard and I so badly wanted to but we haven't even been together for 1hr " kurt you don't know how much I want to but are you sure your ready we've only been together for 1-_gahhhhh!" _

before I even got to finish kurt began to palm my hard-on through my pants

"blaine, were not going to go all the way because I know im definitely not ready for that and someday I will be and I want it to be with you but right now let me just take care of you baby" I didn't hear most of that because of the hand on my cock but I know he was waiting for a response to get the go ahead so I opened my mouth to answer and all that came out was

"_guuuhhh kuuurtt" _ he took that as the go ahead and began to slowly open my button and pull down my zipper so slow that I thought I was about to die

"_kuuurt please-please"_

"please what blaine you need to use you words"

"_sss-sstop teasing please just touch it or something just h-h-helpp"_

that's all it took kurt smirked and it one movement removed my pants and boxers for the first few seconds he just stared at me wide-eyed and I desperately wanted to reach down and cover it with my hand but I figured that would kinda ruin the moment so I just sat there impatiently waiting for him to do something he looked up at me with pure lust in his eyes and began to speak, as he was opening his mouth I was praying in my head

_please,please don't stop please don't tell me you don't want to do this anymore_

"awee blainers is that all for me"

and with one swift motion he grabbed my hard-on in his hand and began to stroke slowly at first and then gradually faster, and he kept moving his hand he began to twist it experimentally

"_mhhm kurt baby so goo-"_

I was silenced by his mouth on mine, not even waiting for the go ahead he stuck his tongue in my mouth and began exploring all the surfaces and man did it feel good.

He broke apart gasping for air and looked me in the eyes. He had a look in his eyes that ive never seen before but I think ill want to see it more if whatever happens next has anything to do with it, sure enough it did. Before any warning he ducked his head and excepted as much as my dick as he could in his mouth, the moan I let out was embarrassingly loud but honestly I didn't care because the boy that I am head over heels for has his mouth on my dick, hollowing his cheeks with every suck.

Its only been a few minutes but I feel the pooling in my stomach. I reached my hands down and grabbed his hair and pulled while saying

"_ku-kuurt i-im c-close soo close"_

still not removing his mouth from my dick he looked up and winked at me, that's all it took and I exploded in his mouth,

he swallowed every drop happily before removing his mouth and returning it to my lips so I could taste myself. And if I hadn't just cum im sure I would've been hard in a second.

I pulled away from the kiss slowly and looked kurt in the eyes he was smiling so wide, it was adorable

"d-do you need help"

he kept smiling before saying "no need"

I was in shock "you honestly didn't get hard from that at all.. are you sure you are gay"

I pulled away from his grip hesitantly "NO! Blaine.. I mean it k-kind of solved itself w-while I was sucking you o-off" he blushed and looked down to his lap I followed his gaze and noticed a wet spot on the front of his pants,

I smiled quite proud of myself for making another man cum in his pants then I looked back up noticing that he was still avoiding my eyes I put to hands under his chin and lifted his head slowly

"hey, none of that ok, look at me"

kurt lifted his head hesitantly and finally looked me in I was smiling widely and he just looked nervous. I leaned in and captured his lips in a long hard kiss. We didn't pull away again until we needed to breath

. We had our foreheads resting together just staring into each others eyes and I smirked at his before remembering something

"Blainers.. huh?" he pulled away and slapped my arm playfully

"hush you" I just kept smirking thinking of a pet name until..

"Whatever you say, kurtie." He just shook his head laughing and kissed me again shorter this time just a small peck _mmmh yep I could definitely get used to this _kurt just laughed

"shit did I say that out loud" he looked at me and kissed my lips briefly before answering

"maybe but that's ok because I am already used to this" I looked at him and smiled widely

"I love you" he looked stunned for a second and I regreted it immediately not because I didn't love him nope I was very in love with him but it was kind of early and I got worried when he didn't answer and looked shell-shocked until he smiled so wide I thought his face would rip in two "I love you, too"


End file.
